


27

by jenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenguin/pseuds/jenguin
Summary: Louis is turning 27 and it's one tiny step further from pain, one tiny step closer to freedom but always in the arms of his favourite boy.





	27

It's 11:30 and Harry is basking in the afterglow of some stellar sex while Louis is, as usual, knocked for six and out like a light. Harry looks at the ceiling with a smile and thinks about the years that have led to this moment. 

Sometimes the anticipation bubbles up inside him and threatens to explode but he knows he has to be patient. Just one more year. This time next year, they’ll be married, they’ll be free.

To calm his mind, Harry starts running through all of the things he has planned for tomorrow, Christmas Eve (he’d get in trouble if Louis heard him calling it that! It’s THE CELEBRATION OF LOUIS, thank-you very much!). 

He’s basically preparing a full Christmas dinner of his own for their London friends before heading up north to Holmes Chapel for family celebrations.

Harry ticks off the preparation order in his mind and judges that it will all be a raging success of Jamie Oliver proportions! So much juicy, hearty goodness. And so many peas!

Harry’s mind quiets for a minute but, dammit, he’s still not sleepy! He is going to be SO tired tomorrow if he doesn’t get some SLEEP! 

Louis quietly snuffles in his sleep and Harry rolls over to look at his face, bathed in the soft moonlight of a full moon through their window. 

“I’m such a sap!” he thinks, as a tiny tear collects as he looks at his love, his partner, his protector, his court jester, his …… everything, really. Louis would give him SUCH shit if he knew what he was thinking right now.

Harry traces the outline of Louis’ profile with his eyes - the gentle sweep of his messy fringe, down his cute-as-fuck button nose, the most kissable lips ever created (in his humble opinion!) and his scruff-covered chin. He can’t see them, but he knows they’re there, those 3 little freckles on his cheek; a little triangle constellation. 

Harry is always amazed at the strength of this man. From always protecting Harry from the worst of the management bullshit, to losing his much-adored Mum only 2 years ago. Harry can’t imagine for a SECOND how he’d cope without Anne but Louis had carried on, following Jay’s wishes to the letter. 

He can see her, still, in his mind's’ eye. So ill but still smiling and full of love because her family were constantly by her bedside. 

“I’m so happy you’re performing our song on the X-Factor.” she had said. “It’s going to mean so much to me when I see it, it’s going to mean SO much to your brother and sisters. It’ll give them strength and that’s what you all need.”

Harry tears up again at the recollection that beautiful Johannah never did see her boy give the performance of his life. The powerhouse of strength that he was on that stage, despite being clearly destroyed and distraught. The way he’d sobbed backstage, in the arms of his boys, echoes through Harry’s heart and he hopes he never hears Louis cry like that again. 

Jay had also instructed the older siblings to FIGHT for their family. To never let anything come between them. It was tricky having a blended family like theirs, but Jay never wanted the youngest twins to be without the influence of their amazing older brother and sisters. Harry smiles as he remembers the last time he’d seen Fizzy in London, caught up with Lottie in Milan, visited Daisy and Phoebe with their father on the farm and, of course, surrendered themselves to tickles and cuddles with the baby twins (not so baby anymore) back in Donny. 

They’d see them all again over the next few days and Harry just couldn’t wait. Louis was never more beautiful than when he was with his brother and sisters. If the "Larries" thinks that Louis has a “Harry smile” (he does!) then, wow, they should see his “family smile”! Pure joy and pride radiate out of him as he listens to their stories and how their lives are panning out. 

They’re not always perfect, no families are, every one of Johannah’s kids are strong-willed and not afraid to speak out. It makes for very interesting “debates” at times. At the end of the day, though, they laugh and they love each other ferociously. It’s exactly what she would have wanted. 

Harry can see the silhouette of Louis’ eyelashes on his cheek and the tiniest hint of the lines surrounding his eyes. Louis HATES those lines. Harry loves them. Harry loves that he’s seen his boy go from fresh-faced, cheeky little elf to the gorgeous, successful, powerful man he is today. Winning the hearts of the public and awards to boot. With his album release imminent, Harry just can’t imagine what the year ahead is going to bring them both.

Harry lets out a soft sigh of happiness, willing himself to relax and go to sleep.

“I can hear you, you know.” comes the sleep-heavy voice of Louis. “Your thinking woke me up.”

Harry softly giggles, “Sorry Lou, I couldn’t get to sleep so I was just thinking about stuff.”

“Anything you want to share?” asks Louis, slightly more alert now. 

“No, really just thinking about how much I love you and how much I love the life we have.”

“You could do all this thinking tomorrow during normal human awake-time, you know.” quips Louis, with an obvious smile in his voice.

“I know, I’m sure I’ll fall asleep soon.”

“Roll over, Curly.” Louis slots in behind Harry, wrapping an arm around his chest and fitting his own legs into the curve of Harry’s. 

Harry sighs deeply, contentment seeping into his weary bones. He glances up at the clock and smiles softly.

“Happy birthday, love.”

A soft, sleepy kiss on his shoulder is followed by, “It always is, with you.”


End file.
